


[Podfic] The Naked Truth

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [23]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Drugs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Prompt: drugs---Music:Silly Introby Alexander Nakarada (CC-BY 4.0)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, The Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies of OLHTS





	[Podfic] The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Prophecies-of-OLHTS-23-The-Naked-Truth-eg7rh8)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-2/87144863-44100-2-712851221d71f.m4a)


End file.
